Midiendo Límites
by any-chan1303
Summary: Los 75 juegos del hambre han empezado, Katniss espera resignada volver a ellos junto a los demás vencedores pero una chica aparece, volteando los planes de Snow e irritando a nuestro borracho favorito. Mientras tanto la rebelión va formándose, ¿cómo terminará todo? ¿o acaso está recién comenzando?


Cap 1

Septuagésimos quinto juegos del hambre. Sólo decirlo hacía que Katniss sintiera el deseo de gritar contra Snow, el Capitolio y Haymitch. Si, Haymitch. Su mentor, el borracho del 12, el nemésis de Effie Trinket, mujer a la cual no tenía deseos de recordar por el momento.

¿Por qué tan enojada contra el rubio? Simple, sabía muy bien que ella tendría que ir a esos juegos nuevamente pero quien la acompañaría era un misterio, que se reducía en dos opciones: Peeta... o Haymitch. Y sabía muy bien que el último no movería un dedo si llegaba a salir Peeta, mientras que éste se movería contra viento y marea para cuidarla en la arena, aún si hacia un tiempo había dejado en claro que había fingido quererlo de una manera más profundo.

Eso es lo que le preocupaba: Peeta. El chico ya no era tan hábil como lo pudo haber sido antes, su pierna metálica le hacía un tributo por demás fácilmente descartable. Y estaba el hecho que ella a pesar de no amarlo, como seguía diciéndose, todavía le preocupaba su bienestar. Pero Haymitch era harina de otro costal, él no se ofrecería voluntario, nunca...

-Estúpido egoísta- masculló, sentada en su cama, en el Capitolio, esperando a que se hiciera la colecta de los vencedores.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a los septuagésimos quinto juegos del hambre- anunció Snow, observó a la multitud que gritaba entusiasmada, sonrió mentalmente ante lo que vendría- pero les tengo una sorpresa- saboreó el silencio expectante que iba creciendo- cada distrito será representado por... ¡los vencedores de años anteriores!

La gente comenzó a vociferar y gritar emocionada, eso jamás se había hecho, era muchísimo mejor que los vasallajes. Snow se permitió un momento de arrogancia, él sabía como tratar a las masas y sobretodo como eliminar los obstáculos, sobretodo aquellos que ofrecían lo que el no estaba dispuesto a dar a los distritos: esperanza.

* * *

-Sin más que decir: ¡les presento a nuestros vencedores!

Katniss apretó sus labios antes de relajarlos, manteniendo serio su rostro. A su lado Peeta, presionaba sus manos en puños y Haymitch, observaba a los otros tributos delante suyo, dejando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. La chica al verlo tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

Sintió que el suelo se movía, avisándole que la plataforma donde estaban se movía hacia arriba mientras el techo comenzaba a abrirse.

_"Nada de carruajes" había dicho Abernathy "Snow quiere vernos juntos y apretados, como un rebaño de ovejas al matadero"_

La pelinegra en otra ocasión hubiera contestado con alguna respuesta grosera pero Effie había hecho acto de presencia, y tuvo que guardarse la perfecta maldición para el rubio. Aunque debía admitir que en cierta manera, su mentor tenía razón: Snow no iba a permitir que nada le estropeara la velada.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz golpeó su rostro. Apenas terminaba de acostumbrarse cuando escuchó a Snow pronunciar a los representantes del distrito 1, tomando aire aguardó, memorizando los rostros de sus contrincantes y tratando de recordarlos de juegos anteriores.

Cuando Snow llegó al distrito 12, fijó la vista en su mano que se movía entre cuatro papeletas. Esperen... ¿cuatro? ¡Sólo había tres vencedores de su distrito! Miró de reojo a Peeta y Haymitch, el primero no parecía haberse dado cuenta pero el otro tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, Katniss podía jurar ver los engranajes moviéndose a todo dar dentro de su cabeza.

-La tributo del distrito 12 es...- Snow movió sus ojos sobre el papel un poco consternado, con ese gesto la pelinegra supo que ni siquiera él había prestado atención al número de nombres, el hombre hizo el amague de voltear su rostro hacia uno de los soldados que estaban detrás de él pero debió pensarlo mejor porque carraspeó y dio una sonrisa a la gente- disculpen, como iba diciendo, la tributo del distrito 12 es ¡Alena Valkov!

Un movimiento detrás suyo la hizo voltearse para ver como una joven de 20 años pasaba por su lado.

Katniss pestañeó confundida, ¿qué estaba pasando?

* * *

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exclamó Snow agitando el papel frente al rostro del jefe de los soldados de la paz.

-Señor, usted dijo que colocáramos los nombres de todos los vencedores

-¡Exacto! Ella ni siquiera participó en alguno, ¿cómo llegó su nombre a la urna?

Snow se sentó en su sillón, entrelazando sus dedos frente a él, pensativo.

-Señor, Alena Valkov nació en el distrito 13, sus progenitores habían escapado del Capitolio, su madre murió en el parto y su padre la sacó de aquel lugar. Los soldados de la paz le siguieron el rastro hasta el distrito 10, en el cual el padre murió por hambruna, dejando a la niña sola a los 7 años. Lo único que sabemos es que se escondió en los alrededores del 12, y su nombre fue dicho en una de las colectas, pero no apareció y se nombró a otra en su lugar.

-Todavía sigo sin entender como llegó a la urna

-Mi señor, usted dijo que tanto los vencedores como aquellos que evitaron la colecta debían ser puestos en la urna...

-Pero no imaginé que habría alguien que hubiera escapado a los juegos del hambre, ¡y mucho menos del doce! ¿Cómo es que apareció acá?

-MIs hombres la encontraron en los campos que limitan el capitolio con el distrito 1 hace ya un mes, la trajeron y al verificar su identidad, la computadora solo la colocó entre los tributos.

-Ya veo... puedes retirarte

El hombre hizo una leve inclinación y se fue de la oficina. Snow tomó la hoja frente suyo con la lista de los que pelearían en los juegos, su mirada se fijó en los últimos nombres: Haymitch Abernathy y Alena Valkov. Soltó una risa sin emoción, al parecer Katniss Everdeen había aplazado su juicio final, pero ya hallaría la manera de eliminarla. Después de todo... sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
